Tales of the west
by LadyS1
Summary: Heero and Duo are famous cowboy bounty hunters who find themselves looking for Mr. Shields. They go to a town where they meet the Saloon gals! ^_~ Lots of things happen!! Go ahead find out4urself!
1. Grim Reapers

HIYA! ^_^ Well this idea kept popping up in my head for a long time sooo, I'm gonna try and write some stuff down. This will be the prologue, so I can see what ya like! I know I'm starting another story when I have Project: Perfect up but hey I'll try to update as soon as possible! Duo: Yeah if she ever gets off her lazy butt. LadyS: *wonks him * T_T Nobody supposed to know that! *looks at audience * ^ ^; Well anyway This story will contain action, LOTZ of romance( ^-^ ), some cursing, cowboys and some lemon! 0_0 NO just kiddin no lemon but steamy situations.nothing that bad though!(lol) Anyway, ladies, gentlemen(if any),and crazy anime fans out there please keep your feet, hands and minds(O_o) in at all times as I welcome ya to the wild, wild west! Yee-haw! ^_~  
  
Disclamer: NO I don't own these precious characters. If I did I would be damn rich! $_$ So don't sue cuz right now I only have $3! *sniffles *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Indigo eyes glanced at icy blue ones pleading for permission. The silent owner of cold nodded. Smiling with mischief the indigo one quickly brought out his small gun and pointed it at the helpless chubby, short victim in front of him. "If you would like to see the light of day again I advice you to tell us where Shields and his little gang where of to. Trust me I don't think my friend here has much patience left." He warned standing up giving the victim a clear view of the cold human being that held a gun aimed for his heart. "Oh.." The young lad chuckled. "I suggest you not to try and make a fool out of us."  
  
The man stared at them with horror upon his eyes finally giving up and nodded. "Alright Yuy, I will tell you everything I know." He paused and breathed. "First thing tomorrow he and his men are moving on to Santa Marina. It's a town located by.uh.Dollar.yes. Dollar county. Why he's there I have no information." The one referred as Yuy looked at him long and hard. The old man gulped as he glanced at him. Those icy eyes sent shivers down his spine quickly spreading horror all over his anatomy.  
  
"Why is he heading there?" The young man questioned calmly and emotionless.  
  
"Look I already told ya I don." The old man was interrupted.  
  
"Why is he heading there?" He asked once more clicking the safety off.  
  
The old man froze as he heard that unpleasing click. He couldn't die here. That Shileds wasn't worth his life. "He's supposedly gonna be taking down a train or two there and maybe take on a few banks. That's all I know. I swear." He confessed in pure panic. He then sighed in relaxation as Heero lowered his gun. "Pleasure doing business with ya sir." The other man said tipping his hat and turning to leave. Unseen to him the desperate stunt that would be pulled by the untruly con man as he pulled out a shiny object and aimed it towards his head.  
  
"Welcome Maxwell." The man exclaimed as he pulled the trigger. As an act of magic the young man turned at the speed of light and shot the pudgy man on his left arm leaving him in a state of pure shock.  
  
"Told ya not to make a fool out of us." The lad smirked and began to walk out. He stopped when he didn't sense his comrade behind him. "Heero."A shot was heard and that ended the deceitful man's life.  
  
"Heero! What you do that for?" Exclaimed the young man in surprise. "I know that your pissed that he tried to kill me but ya didn't have to kill him. One shot was."  
  
"Don't flatter yourself." Heero stated in a cold monotone as he moved towards the corpse.  
  
"Then why." The young man was cut off yet again.  
  
"There's no such thing as Dollar county." Heero stated and pulled out a nice pack of money out of the dead man's pocket.  
  
"Arg! That slimy sucker! I bet that was his wad for secrecy." Said the lad in realization as he followed Heero outside the tiny office. "I'm tellin' ya if I had known that he was." He frowned being interrupted for the third time.  
  
"Shut up Duo." Heero stated coldly. Duo managed to obey him for once. Heero thought carefully as he mounted his horse. If Shileds was going to Santa Marina that meant he was going east so he'd had to take southeast to Mal Camino and then ask for directions to get to Santa Marina. So then.  
  
"Hey, Heero.can we go yet. I think people are starting to suspect." Called the long braided Duo with a hint of worry in his voice. Heero looked up and saw the angry stares they were receiving from the townsfolk. A brief smirk grazed his lips. He adjusted his hat and waited for a tall, mean looking man to approach him.  
  
"You're gonna pay for what happened to The Kernell." The man threatened. Heero glared at him and smirked.  
  
"Really?"  
  
An angry snarl could be heard from the other man. "Come down and fight like a man." He commanded as he pulled out his gun. Heero obeyed and jumped down. "Lenny start the count down." The tall stranger yelled. The men turned their backs and started phasing slowly until they heard the final number. Duo watched on casually winking at a lady or two. "Ten!"  
  
As quickly as he turned around Heero shot his target before the other man could even think about shooting. "Hey ya'll! Charlie's been hit!"  
  
The remaining men turned towards Heero in anger and he saw this as his cue to get going. He waved at Duo telling him to play prey. "Sorry beautiful, but I gotta get going. Yaah!" Duo winked at a young woman before shooting at the sky all attention turning to him. Heero took this to advantage and hurried to his horse. Jumping on it he fled out of the little feud.  
  
"That was a complete crack up!" Laughed Duo as he rode on with Heero's fast phase.  
  
Ok this was short cuz it's just a prologue. Like? Hate? Think it's trash? Or candy? Well if ya want more of this ride.... REVIEW! ^_^ Also we'll have A LOT more of the senshi later! Luv ya! ~LadyS 


	2. At the saloon

OOO! Thanx much for all the reviews sorry it took me soo long!-_-;; Duo: like always she was just too lazy! LadyS: *wonks duo * Shad up! It was just that I had to get the story straightened out! So booya! : P Anyways, well here come the gals! Oh and these are Saloon gals meaning. that they kindoff sleep with..um..ya..know..sucky men Think of Bad Girls the movie. (if ya never saw it consider renting it it's preatty good! ^_~) I don't like that but it just fit the story. Well anyway (I say that a lot don't I O.O?!) enjoy!! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: BMMMUUUUAAAAAAHHH!! I do own them! I shall forever own them! *laughs hysterically * *brick falls on head * ,-_-, Ok I don't own them never will but I can still dream can't I? Heero: Ah.no! *sniffles * So cruel, so, so cruel.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ami!" Called on a frantic blond. She looked at herself in the mirror checking her poor make-up. She was about to open her mouth when she saw a short blue-haired girl heading her way. She quickly ran up to her. "Ami, look."  
  
The new comer glanced at where the blond was pointing. The cleave of the shirt was ripped. If she didn't fix that right away Serena might fall over. "Oh, I think I can fix that just hold on let me get my box." She said while running off.  
  
Serena looked at herself in the mirror. The eye shadow, the red in her cheek bones, her ruby lips, they weren't her. A frown crossed her sweet lips. 'You have to Sere or do you want to be in the streets!' Her mind quickly shunned her.  
  
"Serena! Here I've got it!" announced Ami walking towards her. She quickly worked her magic criss-crossing the thin needle. "Done!"  
  
"Thank you very much Miss Ami." Serena smiled and gave her quick hug.  
  
"Don't worry about it." She answered back.  
  
"Sere your up." A gentle voice called her. Serena broke apart and left the small room walking towards a stage her eyes filling with determination. She waited for her introduction to be made and then took a deep breath. She slowly walked out with a fake smile on her lovely face, waving. She greeted the crowd of drunken men and waited for Mr.Knoles to start his piano. As the music began to fill the room so did Serena's dancing. She sang an old song that the crowd loved but she secretly despised. She kicked her legs up and saw as the lust filled men eyes sparkled. She wanted to slap them in the face but hid her desire under her sweet, seductive smile.  
  
As she danced she glanced around. She spotted Lita serving two men. One of them whispered her something in her ear and them found himself dripping with cold beer. She smiled, knowing all too well he had deserved it. She shifted the eyes and saw her raven-haired friend Rei talking to a couple of wealthy men. One of them slapped her on her behind and then laughed with his comrades. Serena pitied him for she knew what was coming. Men should know not to temp Rei Hartfield. Rei tapped the man on the shoulder and as he turned she surprised him with a hard punch only she could give. Then she walked off. They were never going to hear the end of this tonight. She changed her position and singled out Mina Sparton.  
  
This blond sunshine was sitting on the lap of a very wealthy lawman laughing forcefully at his stupid jokes. She knew she didn't enjoy it but she did what she had to. She felt bad for her she had gone through many things that she could even imagine. She was after all his first victim. The victim she knew Rei, Lita and herself would have to go through one day. She shuddered at the thought. Once you were broken you were used. That night, that horrible dark night...  
  
The sound of shattering glass made Serena turn head towards Lita. A young lad had fallen back and now was being helped back up by his fellow friends. She quickly glanced directly at Lita giving her a look of annoyance. Lita just shrugged. They really were really never going to hear the end of this one.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile in the nasty manager's room. .  
  
"But why her Shileds? Sure she quite a looker but she still hasn't been trained." Said a tall long bearded man sitting on his chair while looking at a the young stranger.  
  
"But isn't that my job Landers." The stranger replied in a cool calm voice.  
  
The man's eye's widened. He shouldn't stretch it too much it could mean his life. He frowned. He wanted that blond goddess for himself. It was dumb to ask why he wanted her. She was everything a man could want, beautiful, sassy and untouched. He looked on and watched as the young man's face showed impatience.  
  
"Darien, you drive a hard bargain. Serena is quite expensive and not easy." He gave it his last shot.  
  
"I should be the judge of that and as for payment. I'm sure we can work something out." Darien stated and showed Landers a fat wad of green. Lander's eyes glistened in mirth.  
  
"Then I guess it's a deal boy." He stood up and stretched his hand out.  
  
" Leave her on hold. for now." Darien smirked shaking the other man's hand and exited the tiny room.  
  
The music stopped and Serena gave her graceful bow. She headed towards her room oblivious of the fact she was being followed. "Now to wait until next time." Serena whispered to no one in particular and took off her blouse.  
  
" Can't hardly wait."  
  
Serena turned around and screamed but was silenced by a hand on her mouth. Realizing who was holding her she bit the owners palm and got out her trusty knife pointing it at the intruder.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked in a cold, scared voice. The intruder tried to get closer to her but was stopped by the small knife.  
  
"Now, now you would hurt me would you?" He snickered.  
  
"Don't temp me Shields!" She yelled. How did he get in? She didn't even want to know what he had in mind.  
  
" I don't be thinking that little dagger can help ya." He stated and she suddenly felt the rug beneath her feet move. Trying to get balance she dropped her knife giving Darien a clear path. She tried to run for the door but was grabbed from behind. She tried to break free but the grip was to tight. She felt Darien smelling her hair and kissing her exposed neck. She wished she would stink and drive him away from her.  
  
"You smell so lovely, just like a lady would. I honestly can't wait until I can have you all for myself." He confessed making Serena stiffen. "It's a shame I have to go but don't worry I'll be back soon." He said before turning her around and kissing her fully on the lips then tossing her on the bed.  
  
"So sweet." He smiled a devilish smile and left.  
  
Serena spat towards the ground trying to get rid of the flavor of that horrid kiss. She sat on the floor near the bed with fresh tears streaming down her pale face. 'Damn you. DAMN YOU!!' She screamed inside and cried. Cried for her unlucky life.  
  
  
  
Hehe! Done! ^-^ Whew! My fingies hurt! ,-_-, Well here's another chapie! I'm just trying to set the plot for da story they will hopefully meet in the next chapie. Ugh! I wanna kill who ever wrote about that Lande dude for treating the girls like they were animals! (even though animals shouldn't be treated like that! .)GRRR! Duo: Uh.that was you. Oh! Well then bad me! O_o Anyway .remember to review! Oh and again THANX!!! ^.^V ~LadyS~ 


	3. Meetings

Hiiiiiiiiiii!! *dodges garbage * SOORRYY! I know it took me awhile! Duo: a while? Try eternity! Hmp! See if I put you in the story anymore! Duo: Anything but that! *sniffles* Then shad up! Duo: yes mam! Uh.. you spoke. Duo: *faints* ANYWAY thanks so much for the VERY nice reviews! ^_^ *glomps* I feel so special! ^.^ and bad for not coming up w/ this sooner again SORRY! Aghh! But I really had been having a slight writers block! T_T Anyways. I would specially like to thank Cherry Blossom Angel for taking the time to listen to me (I know I can talk A LOT! .) and my best pal Tropical Mami~ LYLAS!! Oh and yes this is a hee-chan and usa fic! I honestly like them better together! I can't help it!! ^ ^ If ya want to know pairings review!!!! *giggles* Duo: Oh lordie! -_- You spoke!! Duo: *gulp* Please NOOooo! Me: BMUUAAAAHHHHHH!! *choke* *cough*  
  
  
  
Disclamer: Bleh! T_T ya know I don't own them! So don't sue! K! leave me alone!! :P  
  
  
  
He walked outside the small tavern and dragging a highly drunken body. He could not believe that in just five minutes his absent-minded partner had gotten drunk and in trouble. Luckily he knew how to manage these sorts of situations. Just pull out a gun and shoot someone who tried anything funny. That usually worked. He looked down at the puffy faced lad before him. "Duo get up." He calmly stated.  
  
"Aww Heero, don't be a grump! I didn't mean to get in to a mess we were just having some fun!" Duo hiccuped while grinning. Heero ignored his comrade. He really didn't want to deal with him this time. "OK, ok maybe I drank a little over the limit." Duo said smiling innocently which Heero clearly did not buy. He mounted his horse and glanced at Duo.  
  
"Can you remind me why I let you be my partner?" He said as Duo mounted his horse a little shaky and smiled at him goofyly.  
  
"Because you love me?" Heero looked at him in slight discuss. He was really drunk this time.  
  
"Let's just go." He said moving on.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The sound of machinery and the mass of people could easily overpower a new comer but he was used to it for he was no newcomer to America. He sure looked it though. He walked of the train platform and began searching for the Sheriff. He was supposed to be here by now. He scowled. Chang Wufei did not like waiting. He looked up once more and saw a young man approaching him. "Excuse me sir, but would you happen to know a man by the name Chang Wufei?"  
  
Wufei smiled. "It depends on who's asking."  
  
"So then, Mr. Chang will you be accompanying me?" The young man stated. Wufei looked at his exposed forest green eye and nodded. He walked with the stranger until he got to a large black carriage. From outside you could see a white hat sitting patiently. The green-eyed man motioned for Wufei to get in. He did just as he was told and entered the carriage followed by the tall stranger.  
  
"Wufei how have you been? I believe you've already met my son, Trowa." Welcomed the owner of the white hat now showing his full-grown graybeard.  
  
"I believe I have," Wufei answered nodding at the tall man beside him. "As for my well being, I've been quite fine but I must know why did you require of my services Mr. Barton?"  
  
" We seem to have a pest control problem in Santa Marina." The old man answered.  
  
"Would you happen to have heard about Mr. Shields?" Trowa quickly spoke up not looking at Wufei.  
  
"I may have. Why?"  
  
"Well Mr. Chang, We've got a pretty nice offer for his entrapment. Would you like to participate?" Trowa intrigued. Wufei thought for a moment. This would be nice addition. He quickly made a decision.  
  
" What's the plan?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Rei! How could you just knock him up like that? You know better." Scolded a blonde while roaming through the small room.  
  
"That happened yesterday Mina and at least I don't go flaunting myself at everyone that comes my way!" The fiery ebony haired beauty angrily spat. Mina stopped walking. She squeezed the shirt as if to strangle it. She slowly walked back up to Rei and looked at her hard. She had gone too far this time.  
  
"Rei Hartfield what I do is my buisnness, none other and I suggest you to think before you open that big horrible mouth of yours." She calmly warned and began making her way out of the room.  
  
"Mina."  
  
"Save it." With that the golden beauty left.  
  
Rei sat there in regret. She had hurt her where it hurt the most. How could she have been so blind? Now she was loosing a friend thanks to this dishonoring life. What would her parents say? But then again they couldn't say anything because they abandoned her. They left her when she needed them the most. But it wasn't their fault was it, that they had to be victims to that despicable man. Darien Shileds.  
  
"Rei, what happened?" Rei looked up to find the bundle of joy, Serena. She looked away and continued to sit on the bed. Serena came up to her and sat next to her. "Look at me! Come, tell me, please?"  
  
Rei looked up at her. She saw Serena's understanding eyes. The eyes that could calm a soul and bring smile upon your face, and the eyes that unfortunately attracted men's lust and brought her terror. Rei smiled at her.  
  
"I said something I shouldn't have to Mina. Don't worry I'll go talk to her." She said and stood up.  
  
"Wait! Was it about." Serena saw Rei nod and leave the room.  
  
"That's always the way it is. argue, talk, makeup." A tall stranger came up. "Come on, wanna help me with the drinks?"  
  
"Yes, just tell me what to do Lita." Serena piped up and followed her as she walked out to the small bar table where a few men where sitting in. Lita handed her a long bottle.  
  
"Shake it slowly and pour it in those glasses." She ordered while she got the rest of the concoction ready. It seemed easy enough. Serena shook the bottle and when she tried to open it the cork came flying out. Lita swept down to dodge it but the lad behind her wasn't as fast and fell victim to the speeding cork. Serena looked at him with worry in her eyes. "Serena I said to shake it slowly!"  
  
"But I did." Serena defended as Lita rushed to the fallen boy. She shook his shoulders but it didn't seem to be working.  
  
"Sere, pass me a glass of water." Serena did as she was told and gave Lita the glass. Lita quickly splattered it across his face, which he reacted at it with a jump. " Are you alright?"  
  
The young man smiled at Lita. "Now that you're here I am."  
  
Lita glared at him and stood up. "He's fine." Serena helped the stranger up.  
  
"Sorry about that partner. Don't know my own strength sometimes." She offered an apologetic smile.  
  
"Call me Duo, mam', Duo Maxwell." The lad introduced while shifting his hat. "Who might you be little lady?"  
  
Serena looked at him and smiled. "Now you should know I don't do nights." Duo looked at her confused. Serena saw his confusion and got confused at the same. "You're not from around here are ya?" She asked coming to realization. The one named Duo winked at her.  
  
"Shhh. It's a secret." He offered. So he didn't wanted to tell. For all she knew he was probably just a bounty hunter. A very bad bounty hunter, but quite charming none the less.  
  
"I guess a name shouldn't matter, Serena Whiteheart here." She said and stretched out her hand. Duo took her hand and kissed it quickly shoving his glance at the tall brunette by the bar. "Don't get your hope's up. She isn't an easy catch." She said taking notice of the quick movement. Duo looked up at her and grinned.  
  
"Well I can try. I be guessing I'll be seeing ya's later." He informed as he saw the brunette approaching him. "Good day Serena, mam'." He moved towards Lita, waved and left.  
  
This might actually be a nice place to start looking for Shields. Everyone knew how he had a liking for the ladies. It was the obvious place and this time Duo Maxwell could have some fun at it. Not that he ever missed it anyway.  
  
  
  
YAY!! I'm done!! Woo-hoo! Sorry it took me so long and thanx for da reviews. Well how ya's like this one??? I wasn't much but expect confrontations nexT!!! ^_~ Also I'm gonna try to have relationships with all the senshi! Wait for what I got in store for Mina, Ami and Rei! *snickers* ^ ^ well REVIEW PWEEZE!!!! Luv, LadyS~ 


End file.
